encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Bahiret el Bibane
Bahiret el Bibane ( ‎‎) is a lagoon located at the zarzis region of Tunisia. The heritage of this wetland is recognized internationally by the Ramsar Biban Lake is a coastal lagoon located in the state of civilians from the south-east of Tunisia is the administrative track Zarzis, 10 km north Bnqirdan City, and 20 km south of the city of Zarzis . An area of 27 thousand hectares, the largest lake in the Mediterranean basin rich in fish different Kalorath and sea bass and mullet, etc., and a height of between 0 and 10 m from the surface of the sea.Food and Agricultural Organization which is a coastal lagoon large, with a length of 32 km and display maximum 10 km and the rate of 4 m deep, which is partially separated from the Mediterranean Sea, as related by several channels width of the largest of 800 m . and enter the fish. It is therefore to be considered a natural reserve of fish that you enter from the Mediterranean Sea, as well as the birds that winter destination, pink Kalnham and cormorants and cranes . There are near Lake Biban Sabkhat al Bojml and marsh Mudaayanah, which is very important for Lake to fish that you enter where you live. Before the advent of French colonialism in the region were exploited by local sailors who were promoting their production in neighboring cities and even to the Libyan cities such as visitors and Tripoli. The colonial administration in December 1886 lease Lake Biban to investors Frenchmen and turning sailors then to tenants with the company reassigned to fish the lake and extracted Musaúdhm Navy, and continues to exploit the investor of the lake to 1924, became the then exploited by the Tunisian Company for fisheries that despite enable the lifting of the production process, but The lake warranted again to investor Italy from 1945 to the borders of 1958 and then turned to the Court's national fishing and therefore has Tonsthe and renewed scenario justification for investors Tunisians for 13 years so far and recorded along those decimal excesses of many in the right sailors and the lake during fishing operations by boats engine and that way quarry as its contribution to the pollution and overfishing, many families grew up around the lake, such as the advent of colonialism to reach today's edition to about 600 families a resource sustenance only lake that has the largest fisheries fixed for fish not at the level of the country even at the level of the Mediterranean and is ranked as one of the sites Typical that have been selected within the project to protect marine resources and coastal Gulf of Gabes, which is aimed at and place the system effective and harmonious to act Communion includes the one hand, the needs of the conservation of marine biodiversity and coastal bay and on sustainable development for the citizens of the development of a solid base to focus the institutional framework to improve the management of biodiversity in the long term and to ensure sustainable development of the fishing sector workers in this lak . References Category:Protected areas of Tunisia Category:Lakes of Tunisia Category:Ramsar sites in Tunisia